Because I Love You
by alat tulis
Summary: Dijodohkan dengan pria yang usianya terpaut 10 tahun denganmu. Dirampas kebebasan dan lalu hidup dengan penuh aturan. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Sebut saja ia keterlaluan. Ia egois. Ia posesif. Tapi ia tidak peduli selagi itu..
1. Chapter 1

**NaruHina**

**Fenfik ini saya persembahkan untuk pecinta Naruto keren.**

**Karena saya sendiri suka sekali dengan fenfik orang lain yang memakai karakter Naruto yang gentle. Namun sayang sekali sangat sedikit fenfik yang seperti itu.**

**Karna saya kesulitan menemukan cerita seperti itu maka saya ingin membuatnya sendiri.**

"Aku baru 18 tahun ayah!"

"Hn. Itu artinya kau sudah cukup besar Hinata."

"Astaga teganya ayah berlaku seperti ini padaku!"

"Semua yang ayah lakukan demi kebaikanmu."

"Ini tidak adil!"

"Tidak ada penolakan lagi! Kau tidak akan menyesal menikah dengannya."

"Tapi ayah!-'

Perseteruan itu diakhiri dengan Hiashi yang pergi begitu saja.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya hal seperti itu terjadi.

Ya.

Tapi ini puncak akhir dari semuanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupku.

Hari pernikahanku dengan seseorang yg bahkan tidak pernah kukenal sebelumnya.

Dia kuno. Tua. Dan tidak keren!

Dan mulai saat ini aku benci dia!

Yang kutahu, dia itu selama ini hanyalah rekan bisnis ayahku.

Namanya bahkan baru ku ketahui sekarang. Naruto Namikaze. Dengan Usianya yang terpaut 10 tahun denganku!

Hidupku hancur! Setidaknya selama ini aku mendambakan pernikahan mewah bersama pria yang kucintai! Dan bukan dengan pria itu!

Photo preweding romantis. Juga kue pengantin besar yang ingin ku potong dengan pedang bersama suamiku yang juga tidak kudapatkan disini!

Pernikahan ini tertutup! Tidak ada seorangpun dari temanku yang mengetahuinya!

Disini hanya ada orang-orang berjas tidak penting yang sama sekali tidak pernah ku jumpai. Mereka tersenyum menjabat tangan ku memberi selamat. Seolah-olah mereka ini adalah teman baikku.

Menjijikan!

Dan sekarang.. Aku menangis disini.

Diatas ranjang berseprai merah bertabur banyak bunga semerbak.

Aku tidak peduli jika riasan wajahku hancur sekalipun.

Sungguh! Yang aku inginkan saat ini hanyalah sendirian.

"Mandilah.." Dan tanpa pria sialan itu!

Kutatap tajam tepat kearah matanya yang hanya menatapku tanpa makna. Rambutnya basah. Bisa kucium wangi aroma citrus segar mengguar darinya. Sudah jelas dia barusaja selesai mandi.

"Hiks.."Aku kembali tertunduk menangis menyadari jika sekarang aku akan terus hidup bersama dengan pria ini dan entah sampai kapan.

Dia berjalan mendekat dan aku tidak bisa terima itu.

"Pergi!" Bentak ku kasar. Dia tidak menggubris sama sekali dan malah semakin mendekat.

"Aku tau kau pasti lelah." Katanya.

Aku kembali menjerit saat dia mencoba menggenggam lenganku.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" aku menepis tangannya dan lalu melemparinya dengan bantal beserta benda-benda lain yang ada disekitarku.

"Aku tidak sudi melihatmu! Pergi kau! Hiks..'

"..." Dia masih terdiam menatapku datar.

"Hidupku hancur!" Dan itu membuatku semakin meracau marah.

"Dan itu semua kau penyebabnya Namikaze! Hiks.."

Bisa kulihat berbagai emosi dimatanya yang tidak bisa kutangkap apa maknanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun.

Dan sepeniggal-Nya, aku kembali menangis. Semakin terasa miris dengan keadaanku sendiri.

"Ini tidak benar.. Hiks.."

Emosiku semakin bertambah melihat nuansa romansa panas kamar ini.

"SEMUA INI TIDAK BENAR!!" Aku menjerit dan melemparkan semua gelas lilin-lilin yang ada dan merobek gaun pengantin yang masih ku kenakan.

"AKU TIDAK MAU INI..!!"

Beranjak menuruni ranjang dan lalu mengamuk membanting semua barang yang ada disini.

"Ini tidak adil ayah.."

Lalu aku terjatuh lesu disamping ranjang yang sama sekali tidak ingin ku tempati.

"Ini tidak adil.. Hiks.." Mataku perih dan aku sungguh lelah sekali. Tapi perasaanku sama sekali tidak membaik setelah menangis dan mengamuk seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap jam yang ada dimejanya dan berdecak kesal.

Tepat tengah malam.

Seharusnya ini menjadi malam yang indah untuk setiap pasangan pengantin baru. Tapi ia bahkan tidak dapat merasakan indahnya malam pertama yang kata orang-orang begitu tidak terlupakan.

Entah sampai kapan ia akan terus duduk dikursinya dan bercinta bersama pekerjaannya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah selesai sampai kapan pun juga.

Dengan napas kasar Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

Ia berjalan pelan guna untuk mendengarkan suara dari ruangan yang berjam-jam ia tunggu kesunyiannya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya isak tangis. Tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya jeritan dan teriakan beserta suara lainnya.

Itu tandanya satu-satunya mahluk yang mengisi ruangan itu sudah terlelap.

Naruto membuka pintu ruangan itu dan tidak terkejut mendapati isi didalamnya yang nyaris seperti puing-puing kapal pecah.

Ia berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang meringkuk disamping tempat tidur.

"..." Setelah memastikan jika orang itu telah tertidur pulas. Naruto kemudian mengangkat dan membawanya dalam gendongannya.

Terdiam beberapa saat hanya untuk memperhatikan wajah sang gadis yang begitu berantakan.

"Jika saja kau sedikit dewasa. Akan kugauli kau saat ini juga." Ujarnya sedikit tersenyum melihat jejak mascara yang luntur disepanjang pipi Hinata.

"Sayangnya mentalmu masih balita." lanjutnya pelan.

Naruto mulai berjalan tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya.

"Akh.." Tepat diujung pintu, kakinya menginjak serpihan kaca yang entah berasal darimana.

Namun ia tidak berhenti sama sekali. Terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa peduli dengan rasa sakit dan perih yang terasa semakin menusuk dikakinya.

Hal itu menyebabkan terciptanya jejak-jejak darah yang ia tinggalkan berhasil mengotori lantai yang dipijaknya.

Naruto membuka kamarnya tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Lalu merebahkan Hinata dengan sangat perlahan diranjangnya.

Lagi-lagi ia terdiam memandangi wajah sang gadis yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya kini.

"Cepat atau lambat.." Jemarinya terulur membelai pipi Hinata. Lalu menunduk untuk membisikan sesuatu.

"Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku.. Aku berjanji."

Lalu setelah itu barulah ia menyelimuti Hinata dan lalu pergi meninggalkannya kembali.

.

.

.

.

Suasana terik dikota tokyo menyadarkan kita akan pagi yang telah terlewatkan.

Hinata yang tertidur lelap terusik ketika sinar terik matahari jatuh menimpa wajahnya.

Dia mengerang tidak terima merasakan tulang-tulang tubuhnya yang mulai terasa pegal.

Lalu terbangun dengan perasaan yang kembali memburuk saat menyadari jika semua yang ia alami kemarin ternyata bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Namun ia tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih lama lagi dan menghancurkan hari ini dengan tangisannya yang tidak akan bisa merubah apapun.

Dengan itu ia berjalan malas masuk ketempat yang sudah pasti.

Kamar mandi.

Sedikit terheran dengan suasana ruangan baru ini. Jujur saja ia sedikit terpukau.

Kamar mandi ini begitu luas dan juga mewah.

Ia bingung dengan remot yang tergeletak didekat cermin besar yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Dengan penasaran Hinata mengambil benda itu dan menekan tombol apa saja yang terdapat disana.

Begitu ia menekan salah satunya, ia dikagetkan dengan cerminnya yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan menunjukan berjejer botol-botol minuman yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dibawahnya ada berbagai bentuk gelas yang terbilang lengkap. Dari yang terkecil sampai yang tertinggi. Dengan cepat ia kembali menekan tombol yang berbeda. Dan kali ini ia kembali terkejut dengan dinding disampingnya yang terbuka. Disana ada banyak sekali pakaian yang tergantung didalamnya.

Oke. Jadi apa tempat ini benar-benar kamar mandi?

Rasanya terlalu mewah untuk sebuah kamar mandi.

Namun Hinata tidak ingin berlama-lama ditempat ini.

Ia memilih menekan kembali tombol yang telah ia tekan sebelumnya.

Dan akhirnya semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Dan lagi-lagi ia berhasil terkejut. Namun kali ini dengam penampakan dirinya sendiri.

Astaga.. Dirinya benar-benar kacau!

Rambut panjangnya acak-acakan seperti sarang burung.

Mata sembab dengan wajah berantakan sisa make up kemarin.

Jangan lupakan balutan gaun indah yang telah ia sobek semalaman kini telah berubah compang camping tanpa bentuk.

Persis seperti orang gila.

_Dua puluh menit kemudian.._

Hinata keluar dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran sebatas paha.

Rambutnya yang masih basah menyisakan tetesan air yang berhasil membasahi kemejanya.

Gadis itu berjengit menyadari jika tempatnya semalam bukanlah ditempat ini.

Namun ia tidak peduli.

Saat matanya menelusuri ruangan yang baginya sangatlah baru. Ia kembali mengernyit heran melihat ada jejak darah dibawah lantai.

Namun lagi-lagi ia tidak ambil pusing.

Dan memilih kembali menelusuri keseluruhan ruangan ini.

Ada soffa dan meja beralas karpet berbulu tidak jauh dari tempat tidur.

Lalu peralatan televisi dan segala macam benda elektronik yang diapit rak tinggi penuh buku tepat berada didepan soffa itu.

Tidak ada lemari pakaian.

Oh tentu saja, lemarinya sudah ada didalam kamar mandi.

Jendela besar bergorden abu-abu gelap didepan ranjang menghasilkan pemandangan menakjubkan jalanan kota tokyo yang selalu ramai dan dipenuhi gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

Keseluruhan nuansa kamar ini semuanya gelap. Mulai dari seprai beserta selimutnya pun berwarna gelap.

Dindingnya juga gelap.

Kesan dingin dan tenang dapat Hinata rasakan.

_Tok tok tok.. _

Namun semuanya terhenti saat ketukan pintu terdengar jelas menganggu.

"Keluarlah. Kita sarapan." Dan suara berat itu terdengar lagi.

Membuat raut muka Hinata berubah seketika.

Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Perutnya memang sudah keroncongan.

Hinata keluar dengan menggerutu kesal.

"Apa tua bangka itu tidak punya pelayan?! Seharusnya antarkan saja makanannya ke kesini.'

Malas sekali rasanya harus bertatap muka dengan Naruto.

"Duduklah aku akan.." Naruto yang barusaja akan mengambilkan sesuatu terpaku ditempatnya berdiri setelah melihat penampilan Hinata saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat!?!" dan Hinata yang menyadari tatapan mata Naruto yang termangau hanya mendengus kesal. Ia tentu tau apa yang diperhatikan pria itu dengan dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Berhenti berkhayal pak tua. Aku sudah lapar!"

"Hn. Bisakah kau sedikit sopan atau kau sengaja menggodaku." Naruto pergi untuk mengambil omelete beserta sandwich yang telah ia buat sebelumnya.

"Kau boleh memujiku setelah memakannya."

Perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata berjengit tidak suka. Tentu saja. Semua orang bisa membuat telur.

Well, kecuali dirinya mungkin.

Hinata mencicipi nya dengan bibir mencibir meremehkan.

Namun ia terdiam dikunyahan pertamanya.

Astaga ini..

Ia mencuri pandang dengan ekor matanya kearah pria didepannya yang saat ini tengah menyeringai.

Sial. Harus ia akui ternyata semua makanan ini luar biasa! Lezat sekali.

Namun tentu harga dirinya melarangnya untuk melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Ekhem!" berdeham sekali guna membangun kembali raut muka acuhnya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak mati keracunan.." ucapnya sarkastik.

Ia tidak percaya pria tua itu bisa memasak.

"Hn. Tak apa jika kau malu untuk jujur." Naruto melebarkan seringainya memperhatikan makanan yang dimakan istrinya itu hampir tak tersisa.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri!"

"Diamlah dan makan saja."

"Cih!"

"Tidak boleh ada percakapan dimeja makan."

"Terserah apa maumu."

Setelah menghabiskan semuanya Hinata hanya memperhatikan Naruto yang mulai membereskan semua bekas makanan mereka diatas meja. Pria itu tidak cekatan namun ia tampil tenang seolah semuanya telah biasa ia lakukan sendiri.

"Besok kau yang harus kerjakan semua ini." Celetukan Naruto membuat Hinata mendengus.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Hn. Dan aku tidak peduli." Naruto menimpali nya dengan santai. Asik mencuci piring.

"Kemarilah, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu tuan Namikaze."

"Hn. Sekarang kau juga Namikaze."

"Dengar. Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu.!"

Naruto menghampiri tempat duduknya kembali setelah menyelesaikan cuciannya.

"Hn. Bicaralah."

"Begini. Aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan. Aku tidak akan melarangmu. Kemanapun kau pergi atau dengan siapapun. Aku tidak peduli.."

"Tapi aku meminta hal yang sama darimu mengerti?"

Hinata menunggu jawaban Naruto yang kini hanya menatapnya datar.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak."

"Apa?!"

"Kau. Tidak akan kemanapun. Dengan. Siapapun!" Suaranya ditekan disetiap perkataannya.

Dan itu membuat Hinata kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa mengaturku!"

"Coba saja lakukan apapun semaumu jika kau bisa." Naruto menatap dingin Hinata dan membuat gadis itu berdecak kesal.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun tanpa seizinmu!" Bentak Hinata keras.

BRAKK!!

Dan Naruto menggebrak meja membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Tidak ada percakapan dimeja makan!"

"Dan itu pelajaran pertamamu disini Hyuuga." Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

Dan membuat gadis itu marah sekaligus kecewa.

Ternyata Naruto tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dia pria yang sangat egois. Dan itu membuat Hinata semakin membencinya.

Padahal barusaja ia memuji keterampilan pria itu. Tapi kini hilang sudah semua nilai baik yang telah Hinata berikan.

Pria itu memuakan!

Dan ia masih lapar sekarang.

Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari makanan apapun yang ada dilemari pendingin.

Dibukanya kulkas dua pintu itu dengan pelan.

Dan ia mulai mencari makanan yang bisa ia makan. Tapi nihil. Semuanya hanya ada sayuran dan bahan mentahan. Dan ia sangat malas memasak. Secara harpiah ia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak.

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya kesal.

Kenapa tidak ada makanan disini. Percuma saja ada kulkas tinggi besar ini jika tidak menyediakan makanan apapun untuknya!

Lalu ia memilih untuk mencari keberadaan sang pemilik apartemen.

Tidak terlalu banyak ruangan disini jadi tidak sulit untuknya menemukan pria itu.

"Err.. Namikaze bisakah kau.."

"Jangan ganggu aku."

"Tapi aku.."

"Tidakah kau lihat aku sedang bekerja Hyuuga?!"

"Hm.."

"Lebih baik kau bantu aku."

"Aku tidak bisa.."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengerjakan ini."

"Lalu?"

"Ikut aku." Hinata mengekor dibelakang Naruto. Dan ia tidak tau pria itu akan membawanya kemana.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Memegangi penyedot debu dan kemoceng beserta peralatan kebersihan lainnya.

"Astaga aku tidak bisa!"

"Kau alasan semua kekacauan ini."

"Lalu harus kuapakan ini semua!" Hinata mengerang prustasi. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya lelah lebih dulu.

"Bereskan. Bersihkan. Rapikan. Mengerti?"

"Tsk! Tidak bisakah kau memanggil jasa kebersihan?!"

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Hn. Aku tidak peduli."

"Keterlaluan!"

"Ingat. Jangan sampai aku menginjak pecahan kaca lagi." perkataan Naruto kali ini berhasil membuat Hinata termenung.

Sementara Naruto dengan senang hati kembali meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

Ia tersenyum penuh arti. Membiarkan gadis itu membereskan kekacauan yang sudah dirinya sendiri perbuat semalam membuat Naruto sedikit tidak tega. Tapi ia harus melakukan itu agar istrinya punya rasa tanggung jawab dan kedisiplinan. Gadis itu tentu butuh banyak latihan agar menjadi dewasa.

Kembali kepada si gadis Hyuuga. Gadis itu kini masih menggerutu tidak terima. Tidak seharusnya ia disini! Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan semua ini.

Menyebalkan sekali. Tau begini jadinya ia akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengamuk tadi malam.

"Astaga.. Kenapa berantakan sekali!"

"Melihatnya saja aku sudah lelah.."

Dengan malas-malasan Hinata mulai menyalakan penyedot debu ditangannya dan bergerak perlahan membereskan kembali benda-benda yang ia lempar semalam.

_1 Jam kemudian.._

Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Lalu menutup laptop dan membereskan beberapa berkas yang baru selesai ia kerjakan.

Ia menatap arlojinya dan menyeringai menyadari sudah satu jam ia meninggalkan Hinata dengan pekerjaan kebersihannya itu.

"Kuharap seperti dugaanku." ujarnya tidak yakin. Naruto beranjak pergi untuk melihat semuanya.

Tepat didepan pintu masuk raut muka Naruto berubah datar. "Seharusnya aku sudah tau hal ini pasti terjadi."

Ia bisa melihat Hinata meringkuk diatas ranjang sementara seisi ruangan ini masih terlihat sama kacaunya persis seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang tidak terganggu sedikitpun. Sedetik kemudian pria itu menyerngai senang. Tentu ia tau jika dibalik kemeja yang dipakainya gadis itu tidak mengenakan apapun lagi.

Naruto menaiki ranjang dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Lalu memposisikan dirinya tepat didepan Hinata. Dan mulai memperhatikan gadis itu tanpa terlewat seincipun.

Dimulai dari poni ratanya yang menyingkap. Kedua alisnya. Bulu mata lebat. Hidung mungil. Bibir merah muda. pipi gembil. Turun ke leher jenjang Kulit putih mulus. Dada berisi. Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan hal ini lebih jauh lagi. Sial dengan tubuh molek istrinya yang tanpa cela. Ia tentu tidak ingin menyiksa dirinya sendiri lebih lama lagi.

'Ingat Naruto. Mentalnya masih balita' Naruto mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengikuti nafsu birahinya yang berteriak meminta pelepasan.

Dengan itu ia beranjak dari ranjang dan bersikap seolah hal sebelumnya tidak pernah ia lakukan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan meringkuk putri tidur!" Lalu berjongkok dan menyentil dahi Hinata dan membuat si gadis membuka matanya tersentak kaget.

"Mhh.. Sejak kapan kau disini." terduduk dan berbasa basi. Hinata tentu tau Naruto tidak akan suka dengan cara kerjanya. Tapi heey! Ia tentu tidak akan menurut begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyewa jasa pelayan saja. Aku lelah sekali.."

"Hn. Lelah menjelajah dialam mimpi maksudmu." lebih ke pernyataan. Naruto sama sekali tidak mihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda ditempat ini.

"Oh ayolah.. Aku sudah menyapu bersih semua pecahan kacanya. Dan kau tidak akan menginjaknya lagi!" Mengerang kesal Hinata malah mendapati Naruto yang mengangkat alisnya dan bersedekap.

"Maksudmu itu ha?" Naruto mengedikan dagunya kepojokan dimana disitu menjadi tempat persinggahan terakhir debu beserta pecahan-pecahan benda dari gelas kaca.

Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum kaku dibuatnya.

"Setidaknya aku sudah mengumpulkannya."

"Bereskan. Bersihkan. Rapikan. Dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang kau tuntaskan."

"Err.. Aku masih lapar."

"Melakukan ini saja tidak becus! Jangan harap ada yang memberimu makan."

"Apa?! Aku ini bukan pelayan!"

"Mana ada yang mau memperkerjakan orang malas sepertimu."

"Pelajaran kedua. Tidak bekerja maka tidak dapat makan. Mengerti!"

"Sialan." Hinata menatap kesal Naruto dan beranjak dari ranjang untuk memulai kembali acara bersih-bersihnya.

Dan Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Pria itupun juga tidak diam saja, ia ikut bergerak membereskan semuanya.

Hinata diam-diam mencuri pandang dari ekor matanya. Ia tentu tidak mengira ternyata Naruto adalah pria yang rajin dan pandai bersih-bersih. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya pria itu jauh lebih pandai membereskan semuanya. Dan entah mengapa hatinya sedikit tercubit menyadari kenyataan bahwa ia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya.

Namun ada yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Naruto.

"Em.. Naruto.. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Hn. Tanyakanlah." Naruto menimpal tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak dijodohkan denganku.."

Dipertanyaan kali ini pria itu berhasil terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau bertanya."

"Sudahlah jawab saja."

Naruto menoleh dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Hinata sehingga membuat gadis itu merasa heran dan sejujurnya ia sedikit agak grogi.

"Karna aku sendiri yang menginginkannya."

"..." Jawaban itu membuat Hinata bergeming.

"M-Maksudnya..'

"Tsk. Sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya!" Naruto mendorong dahi Hinata dan membuat gadis itu terdorong kebelakang.

"Ishh.. Berhenti melakukan itu!"

"Yasudah lalukan sendiri."

"H-Heey maksudku bukan itu!"

"Astaga.." Hinata menggeram marah. Sulit sekali berbicara dengan orang tua.

"Seharusnya aku ini dimanja!"

"Belanja, dan bersenang-senang!"

"Makan enak!"

"Hn. Honeymoon.." oke, yang ini tentu Naruto yang berbicara.

"Dan bukan melakukan semua pekerjaan ini!"

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah memegang benda-benda ini sebelumnya!" Kakinya menendang ember berisi air pel dan membuat air didalamnya meluap sedikit berceceran keluar.

"Anak manja. Jangan banyak bicara! Kerjakan saja."

"Kerjakan saja sendiri! Tidak seharusnya pengantin baru melakukan semua ini!"

"OH! Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak bercinta saja." Naruto mendorong Hinata ke dinding dan mencekal kedua lengan gadis itu disampingnya.

"Apa!!"

Naruto menyeringai. Ia kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Hinata dan berbisik. "Bercintalah denganku maka kau akan kumanjakan."

"Brengsek.." Hinata berdesis marah.

Ia menginjak kaki Naruto yang dibalut perban kuat-kuat. Dan berhasil membuat pria itu meringis kesakitan dan menjauh.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku! Aku tidak sudi!" Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata melenggos pergi meninggalkan sisa pekerjaannya beserta Naruto yang terkekeh.

"Tunggu saja.. Akan kubuat kau memohon padaku nanti." Bisiknya penuh percaya diri.

Hinata merebahkan dirinya disoffa. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

_'Karna aku sendiri yang menginginkannya.'_

Jadi maksudnya dia sendiri yang meminta pada ayahnya untuk menikahinya?

Tapi maksudnya apa? Kenapa dia melakukan itu?

Hinata tentu tau Naruto tidak bermaksud meraup keuntungam dibalik ikatan pernikahan ini. Justru sebaliknya.. Ayahnyalah yang banyak mendapat keuntungan lebih. Hinata tau perusahaan yang dipimpin ayahnya tengah berada diujung tanduk. Dan ia tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak menyadari maksud ayahnya yang sebenarnya.

Lalu kenapa?

_'Apa dia memiliki perasaan padaku?'_

Terbersit pertanyaan itu dibenaknya. Namun Hinata menepisnya jauh-jauh.

"Mana mungkin.. Kita bahkan tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya." Gumamnya tidak pasti.

"Ah sudahlah masa bodoh!" Hinata sudah malas memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menelepon seseorang agar menjemputnya dari tempat ini. Ia tentu tidak ingin seharian berdiam diri disini dan melewatkan harinya begitu saja.

Dengan cepat Hinata mencari ponselnya yang entah dimana keberadaannya sekarang.

Dan setelah berlama-lama mencari akhirnya ia menemukan ponsel kesayangannya itu berada didalam tas beserta koper miliknya yang entah sejak kapan berada disini.

Hell iya.. Kenapa barang-barang nya sudah ada disini? Apa Naruto yang memindahkannya?

Ah masa bodoh. Yang penting sekarang ia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini.

"Halo Sasuke-kun tolong aku.."

"Tolong jemput aku. Lihat lokasiku di gps mu.."

"Baiklah aku akan-" Sret!

Hinata tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja ponselnya diambil dengan cepat.

"Tidak ada yang akan kemana-mana. Kau tidak perlu repot bocah." Oleh Naruto.

Pip. Tentu saja pria itupun langsung memutuskan sambungannya begitu saja.

"Beraninya kau!" Hinata mencoba mengambil kembali ponselnya. Namun Naruto tidak membiarkannya.

"Kembalikan ponselku!"

Naruto menatap datar Hinata.

"Jangan pernah hubungi dia lagi." Ucapnya dingin.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Lalu pria itu menyeringai mendengar jawaban Hinata barusan.

PRANKK!! Dan tanpa basa basi melemparkan ponsel yang masih ada ditangannya itu dengan kuat.

Membuat Hinata menjerit tidak terima. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu! Itu ponselku!"

"Hn. Itu bukan urusanku." Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ini wilayahnya dan gadis itu harus tau jika dirinya tidak dapat dijajah oleh siapapun.

Hinata memunguti sisa sisa ponselnya yang telah hancur berserakan. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika ternyata watak Naruto sangatlah keras dan tempramen. Tidak seharusnya pria itu bersikap seperti ini padanya.

Namun disisi lain Hinata mulai mengerti.

Jika perintah pria itu adalah mutlak! Dan ia tidak diberi pilihan lain selain harus menurutinya.

Barusaja ia memuji pria itu. Tapi kini lagi-lagi ia harus menghapus kembali ingatan tentang sisi baik Naruto yang menurutnya langka itu dengan lenyap. Tidak ada kebaikan sama sekali.

Dia memang memuakan!

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berdecak kesal. Ia memikirkan kembali perlakuannya pada Hinata beberapa saat yang lalu.

Apa sikapnya keterlaluan?

Otaknya jelas mengatakan tidak. Berbeda dengan hatinya yang mengatakan iya.

Jelas ia tidak salah. Pria mana yang akan membiarkan istrinya berkeliaran bersama laki-laki lain?

Namun ia tidak menyangkal jika sikapnya memang terlalu keras barusan.

Tapi heey! Ia tidak suka Hinata berbicara dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya. Sudah cukup ia berdiam diri selama ini. Dan sekarang ia tidak akan membiarkan serangga manapun mengganggu miliknya. Sebut saja ia egois dan posesif. Ia tidak peduli selagi itu menyangkut Hinata.

Dengan itu Naruto bergegas mengganti bajunya dan kembali mengahampiri gadis itu yang lagi-lagi saat ini ditemukan tengah menangis terisak.

Melihat itu membuat Naruto menghembuskan napasnya panjang.

"Ganti bajumu Hyuuga. Kita keluar"

Hinata menatap tajam Naruto dan pergi begitu saja.

"Oh ini akan sulit." Naruto berjalan mengikuti kemana langkah si gadis pergi.

Dan mengetuk pintu kamar kala pintu itu dikunci dari dalam.

"Jangan buat aku merusak pintu ini Hinata."

"Buka pintunya."

10 menit Naruto bersender disamping pintu. Mencoba untuk bersabar. Setelah dirasa tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan keluar barulah Naruto kembali berbicara.

"Kuhitung sampai lima.. Jika kau masih bersikeras. Maka terpaksa aku akan.."

"Akan apa ha?" Hinata membuka pintu dan muncul mengenakan dress hitam selutut dengan rambut yang diikat tinggi.

"Hn. Aku jadi tidak perlu meninggalkanmu."

Naruto menarik dan menggenggam jemari Hinata keluar dari apartemen nya. Pria itu tidak mempedulikan berontakan gadis itu yang berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Saat mereka sampai didepan mobil tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik tangan Hinata dan membuat Naruto berjengit.

"Siapa kau ha?" Naruto menarik kembali Hinata kesisinya dengan kasar dan membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis.

"Hey, harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu! Siapa kau.. Dan lepasakan tanganmu dari kekasihku."

Naruto terkekeh membuang mukanya kesamping.

"Berhenti berkhayal bocah! Sekarang dia-"

"Umh.. S-Sasuke-kun tidak apa-apa. Tinggalkan kami. Nanti ku jelaskan."

Naruto menatap tidak suka dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja memotong perkataannya. Rahangnya mengeras menyadari jika Hinata mencoba menutupi status hubungan mereka.

Dengan kedewasaannya Naruto membiarkan Hinata bercakap-cakap dengan lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu. Ia memilih memasuki mobilnya dan menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Matanya tidak lepas memandangi interaksi kedua sejoli itu dari kaca spion mobilnya.

Setelah dirasa lama Naruto membunyikan klakson mobilnya berkali-kali untuk memperingati Hinata.

Namun yang muncul menghampirinya bukanlah istrinya. Melainkan bocah tengik berambut emo itu.

"Hinata pergi bersamaku kali ini. Lain kali aku akan membiarkannya denganmu. Oji-san"

Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan gigi bergeletuk. Ia tidak percaya jika Hinata mengenalkan dirinya sebagai pamannya kepada lelaki tengik ini. Kedua tangannya meremas kemudinya dengan kuat.

Matanya datar menatap kepergian mobil Sasuke.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. "Baiklah Hyuuga. Aku ikuti cara mainmu."

Naruto menghubungi seseorang yang tentu saja akan sangat senang dihubungi olehnya.

"Pastikan penampilan terbaikmu.. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang."

.

.

.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata menyipitkan matanya kala melihat seseorang yang mulai tidak asing lagi dimatanya.

Bukankah itu Naruto?!

Hinata penasaran dengan siapa pria itu saat ini. Rambut yang sama-sama blonde. Tentu saja mereka terlihat begitu serasi.

Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa melihatnya dari dekat.

"Hinata.. Kau kenapa?" Oh ia bahkan melupakan kehadiran Sasuke disisinya. "Emm.. Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengernyit dan mengikuti arah pandang Hinata yang sedaritadi tak teralihkan.

"Oh itu pamanmu.. Ternyata dia juga punya kekasih."

Hinata mengernyit. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Mau bergabung dengannya?"

"Ah.. Tidak usah Sasuke-kun. Biarkan saja mereka."

Hinata berusaha acuh.

Namun rasa penasarannya membuat ia justru malah mengikuti kemana perginya Naruto.

Hinata bahkan tidak menyadari kenyataan jika sebenarnya Narutolah yang kini tengah mengikutinya.

Wanita itu menggandeng tangan Naruto mesra. Apalagi mereka berdua begitu nampak tak terganggu dengan orang lain. Seolah mereka memiliki dunia mereka sendiri. Dan itu membuat Hinata mendengus. Ia sudah menduga hal ini pasti akan terjadi.

Begitu Naruto memasuki restaurant seafood. Ia pun menarik Sasuke untuk masuk kedalamnya.

Mereka memilih tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari meja Naruto berada. Namun tentu tempat yang tidak dapat dijangkau oleh indra mata biru pria itu.

"Kau mau pesan apa Hinata?"

Hinata tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Naruto didepan sana.

"Hinata.."

"A-Ah ya.. Samakan saja denganmu Sasuke-kun."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya ya. Samakan saja Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn. Baiklah."

Hinata berjengit kala melihat Naruto meraih jemari wanita yang bersamanya itu dan menggenggamnya diatas meja makan.

"Cih! Mesra sekali.." Desisnya.

Sasuke membuang napasnya. Ia tau apa yang sedari tadi Hinata perhatikan.

"Hinata. Kenapa kita tidak bergabung saja dengan mereka?"

"Apa?!" Hinata menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan barusan.

"Tidak Tidak! Aku sungguh tidak suka wanita itu.." Hinata mencibir tidak suka saat melihat wanita berambut blonde itu mengerling kearah Naruto.

"Wanita penggoda.." ujarnya.

"Oke, baiklah. Kita nikmati saja makanan ini. Tapi setidaknya lupakan mereka, ini kencan pertama kita bukan."

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati kepiting beserta lobster besar pedas yang tersaji dimeja makan.

"Astaga.. Aku tidak bisa makan ini."

"Tadi kau bersikeras ingin menu yang sama denganku."

"Err.. Pesankan aku Mie ramen saja Sasuke-kun."

"Ini restoran Seafood. Mie tidak ada dimenu."

"Hm.. Yasudah aku nanti saja. Kau makan saja dulu."

"Yasudah aku keluar dulu."

"Eh?! Tidak perlu Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata tanpa menghiraukan perkataan gadis itu.

Dan disaat itulah Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Astaga.." Dengan cepat Hinata menutup wajahnya menggunakan buku Menu berharap Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaannya ditempat itu.

Untuk beberapa menit Hinata merasa lega karena sepertinya pria itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ekhem!" Namun sayang kenyataan tak sesuai harapannya. Justru Naruto sekarang menyeringai melihatnya.

"Boleh kami bergabung nona?" Pria itu bersikap seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah berinteraksi sebelumnya.

Hinata menatap Naruto acuh dan hanya mengedikan dagunya dengan santai.

"Terimakasih." Naruto menarik kursi untuk wanita yang bersamanya. Dan itu membuat Hinata ingin muntah melihatnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya membuang mukanya sebal sebelum berdehem sekali dan kembali bersikap acuh.

Namun diam-diam Hinata memperhatikan wanita disamping Naruto.

Sial.

Wanita itu terlalu cantik. Lihat bibir merah nya yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu.

Oh dirinya saja yang notabenenya seorang wanita jujur saja mengakui penampilan gadis itu begitu sempurna.

Entah wajahnya itu disapu make up atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti kecantikannya terlihat begitu natural.

Dengan rambut pirang panjangnya. Gadis itu menggulung rambutnya tinggi dengan menyisakan aksen anak rambut yang entah kenapa kesuluruhannya nampak begitu seksi. Apalagi dengan atasan off-shoulder longgar dengan bahan berenda yang cantik itu berhasil memamerkan bahunya yang putih mulus.

Lalu skinny jeans diatas mata kaki dengan aksen banyak sobekan dibagian paha yang dipadukan dengan wedges sneakers berwarna senada dengan atasannya yang berwarna biru muda itu membuat penampilannya begitu chic dan fhasioneble.

Berbeda dengannya yang hanya mengenakan dress hitam polos dengan plat shoes hitam yang juga sama polosnya.

Dan ia iri dengan kenyataan yang begitu menohok itu.

"Senang melihatmu disini paman." Hinata menendang kaki Naruto dibawah sana saat Sasuke kembali membawa ramen instan untuknya.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto menaikan kedua alisnya dan tersenyum lebar. Terlalu lebar malah.

"Aku tidak ingat. Sejak kapan aku menjadi seorang paman." Celetukan Naruto membuat Hinata melotot tajam.

Sasuke duduk disamping Hinata saat melihat kursinya kini sudah ditempati.

"Hn. Akhirnya kalian bergabung juga. Hinata terus memperhatikan kalian berdua. Dan aku tidak bisa terima itu karena dia mengabaikanku."

Shit.

Untuk kali ini Hinata mengutuk Sasuke yang kejujurannya begitu sangat tidak dibutuhkan!

"Oh yeah?" Apalagi melihat seringaian pria blonde itu sekarang.

Hinata menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyiramkan kuah ramen panas ditangannya ke wajah Naruto saat ini juga.

"Hn. Mungkin dia penasaran dengan wanitamu"

Double Shit.

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya yang bagi Hinata itu terdengar begitu mengejek dirinya.

"Oh ya perkenalkan.. Aku Ino Yamanaka." Well, tentu saja. Ini kesempatan wanita itu untuk angkat bicara.

"Mm.." Dan Hinata tentu memilih mencoba melenyapkan kekesalannya dengan bersikap manis membalas jabatan tangan Ino yang terulur padanya daripada harus mengingat kembali percakapan tidak menyenangkan dimeja makan ini sebelumnya.

"Oh ya, kau mau pesan apa Naruto-kun?"

Kun..?

Cih! Hinata mendecih dalam hati. Menjijikan sekali. Pria itu tidak pantas memakai embelan apapaun.

"Kalian tidak perlu memesan apapun. Sasuke-kun sudah memesankannya untuk kalian." Hinata mengedikan dagunya kearah sajian makanan yang sebenarnya miliknya.

"Umh, Benarkah Sasuke?" Hinata mengernyit melihat Ino yang seolah meminta perhatian lebih dari Sasuke.

"Hn. Awalnya itu untuk Hi-" ayolah jangan lagi!

"Ah! Ayolah.."

Jangan lagi Sasuke! Dalam hati Hinata merutuk.

"Hentikan percakapan kalian. Aku sudah lapar!" ia mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai melahap ramennya tanpa peduli apapun lagi. Sudah cukup Sasuke mempermalukannya kali ini.

"Hn. Yasudah."

Namun pemandangan berikutnya berhasil membuatnya selera makannya nyaris lenyap tak tersisa.

"Naruto-kun buka mulutmu.."

Bagaimana tidak. Pasangan sejoli didepannya bersikap menjijikan dengan saling menyuapi tanpa peduli kehadiran dirinya. Well sebenarnya hanya Ino saja yang menyuapi.

Tapi sungguh. Itu pemandangan yang paling membuatnya ingin muntah!

Apalagi saat pria itu dengan sengaja mengelap sisa makanan dimulut Ino dengan mata yang justru malah teruju padanya.

Sialan.

CTRAK!

Tanpa disadari Hinata mematahkan sumpitnya dan menarik perhatian.

"A-Ah.."

Benar-benar sialan.

"Aku akan ketoilet sebentar.." dengan cepat melarikan diri dari rasa malu yang tidak ingin ia tanggung lebih lama lagi.

Dan itu membuat Naruto menyeringai lebar.

Ia tidak menyangka istrinya itu benar-benar gadis naif yang polos.

Ia tau Hinata tentu tidak mencintainya. Belum. Untuk sekarang.

Tapi gelagat gadis itu yang begitu kentara tidak suka akan kehadiran Ino justru memperlihatkan sisi dirinya yang asli.

Gadis itu bukan orang yang rela bagi-bagi.

"Ah.. Aku permisi dulu." Naruto memperlihatkan ponselnya seolah meminta izin untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Hn. Silakan."

Dan kode itu justru ditangkap jelas oleh Ino. "Baiklah.. Tugasku hanya tinggal satu lagi."

Oke. Kalian akan paham setelah ini.

**FlashBack.**

Naruto memandang Ino dengan datar.

"Banyak alasan."

"Ah.. Kau menganggu saja Naruto! Aku sedang malas kemana-mana!"

"Hn. Aku tidak peduli."

"Baiklah. Tapi beikan aku lamborgini baru!"

"Jangan mencoba memerasku. Kau takkan berhasil."

"Belikan semua yang aku mau!"

"Berisik."

"Oh ayolah sepupu. Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku."

"Lakukan saja tugasmu Ino."

"Setidaknya aku butuh apartemen baru!"

"Hn. Kau tentu tau apa yang akan kukatakan pada ayahmu jika kau gagal"

Perkataan Naruto membuat Ino tersenyum kecut. Bakat picik pria ini memang tidak bisa disepelekan begitu saja.

"Lihat saja. Aku akan buat istrimu terbakar sampai keulu hati."

"Hn. Pastikan kau tidak terlihat jalang."

"Sialan kau. Sejak kapan aku menjalang brengsek."

"Hn. Aku kenal beberapa pria yang kau peras sampai bangkrut." Ino tertawa geli untuk kali ini.

"Setidaknya aku wanita handal dan bukan gigolo keparat sepertimu Naruto."

"Setidaknya hatiku tidak tersentuh."

Ino berhasil tergelak mendengar Naruto mengatakan itu.

"Cinta terlalu suci untuk pendosa sepertimu Naruto.. Kau pikir aku tidak tau seberapa banyak wanita yang kau tiduri ha?"

"Berisik. Kau pikir aku tidak tau siapa yang mendobrak selaputmu hn?"

"Ahh.. Baiklah hentikan!" Ino kesal menyadari ternyata Naruto bukan orang idiot yang tunduk begitu saja. Dan pria itu tahu dimana titik letak kelemahannya. Mulai saat ini Ino sadar betul ia tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan Naruto.

Dengan itu ia bergegas menuruti kemanapun Naruto membawanya.

"Memangnya kau tau dimana mereka sekarang?" Ino mencibir.

"Hn. Aku tau. Segalanya."

Naruto memperhatikan arlojinya sebelum berhenti dipusat perbelanjaan.

Dan Ino memutar matanya paham benar dengan perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Kau terlalu over Naruto. Dia akan menyadarinya nanti."

"Tidak selagi kau tutup mulut."

Dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan keberadaan Hinata yang kini tengah bersama Sasuke.

"Apa perlu kita hampiri mereka?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Lalu."

"Berisik. Jalan saja!"

Naruto menarik Ino berjalan melewati Hinata begitu saja.

Dan tentu ia tidak perlu repot hanya untuk menyapa keberadaan mereka. Bersikap pura-pura buta akan kehadiran mereka lebih berpeluang untuknya.

Dan benar saja. Ia bisa merasakan aura penasaran dari belakang sana yang sangat kentara.

"Gandeng tanganku Ino."

"Kau yakin dia sudah melihatnya?" Ino menurut menggandeng lengan Naruto. Bersikap seperti remaja yang sedang dirasuki cinta.

"Hn. Kau bisa pastikan sendiri."

"Menjijikan sekali.." Ino berdesis tidak suka dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Kau pikir aku sudi berlama-lama menempel denganmu."

"Hm.. Kemana kita sekarang?"

Naruto mengedikan dagunya kearah tempat makan yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini.

Mereka memasuki restaurant seafood dan duduk dimeja samping jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Haha.. Istrimu terlalu naif Naruto." Ino tertawa menyadari jika Hinata ternyata memang mengikuti pergerakan mereka.

"Kalau begini caranya kita tidak perlu repot. Kau lihat.. Mangsanya justru masuk ke sarang perangkap begitu saja."

"Ingat? Kau jauh lebih tua darinya." Naruto membela diri seolah menyatakan jika Hinata masih sangat labil. Tapi jelas itu terkesan mengejek Usia Ino yang saat ini jelas bukanlah seorang remaja baru lagi.

"Aku tidak setua itu! Kau lihat aku bisa jadi usia berapapun yang aku mau."

"Hn." Naruto harus mengakui jika perkataan Ino benar adanya.

Buktinya wanita itu terlihat seusia istrinya dibanding usianya yang sebenarnya sudah menginjak 27thn.

Oh tentu saja. Wanita itu handal dalam hal berdandan. Bahkan menjadi persis seperti avatar sekalipun ia bisa lakukan.

"Pegang tanganku Naruto."

"Untuk apa."

"Pegang saja bodoh!"

"Tsk." Naruto menurut. Ia meraih jemari Ino dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat.

"Astaga.. Kau menyakiti kulit mulusku brengsek.." berbeda dengan nada suaranya yang menyentak. Ino justru tersenyum lembt dan mengerling kearah Naruto. Bersikap manis menyadari tatapan mata Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya.

Ino memperhatikan Sasuke yang melewati mereka beberapa saat kemudian.

"Tampan.." ucapnya sekilas.

"Murahan."

"Idiot. Pastikan istrimu melihat saat aku merampasnya tidak akan lama lagi."

"Hn. Lakukan sesukamu."

"Kita ke meja mereka sekarang."

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin tau apa dia akan mengikutiku setelah ini."

"Baka! Bagaimana jika mereka tidak mengikuti kita lagi. Aku justru lebih penasaran bagaimana sikap istrimu jika melihatku menyuapimu. Bagaimana?"

Naruto menyeringai.

"Dengan senang hati."

Mereka kemudian menghampiri meja Hinata.

Naruto bisa melihat raut muka sebal Hinata saat melihatnya menarik kursi untuk Ino.

Dan ia sangat menikmati kekesalan gadis itu.

Apalagi saat jelas-jelas Hinata memperhatikan penampilan Ino dengan senyum kecutnya.

Jelas sekali ia iri dan merasa kalah dengan penampilan Ino.

Dilanjutkan dengan kenyataan yang Sasuke utarakan membuatnya hampir tertawa puas.

Lalu saat Hinata memberikan porsi makanan nya kepada mereka. Naruto tentu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu begitu saja.

Kecerdasan Ino membuat semuanya berjalan semakin baik.

Skenario dadakan tanpa prediksi ini justru semakin menyenangkan melihat kekesalan Hinata yang sampai mematahkan sumpit ramennya.

Dan saat gadis itu bergegas pergi ketoilet untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Naruto pun tidak melepaskan kesempatan itu.

**-Flashback End-**

Dan disinilah ia sekarang.

"Hmph!" Memebekap dan menarik Hinata masuk ke toilet pria.

Tentu saja ia membuat gadis itu terkejut.

Naruto segera menarik Hinata kesalah satu kabin toilet kosong dan mengunci pintunya.

"Kau gila! Lepaskan aku!"

"Hn. Katakan kau tidak mengikutiku maka kau akan kubebaskan."

Naruto memojokan Hinata dan menghimpitnya didinding.

"Katakan.."

"Aku tidak.." Hinata kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Hn?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri!"

"Jadi semua yang bocah itu katakan bohong hm.." Naruto menempelkan wajahnya dirahang Hinata dan mulai menghirup aroma yang mengguar dilehernya.

"Ah! A-Apa yang kau.. Menjauh dariku!"

"Katakan.."

"A-Aku.. Ugh!" Hinata mengernyit merasakan benda basah menyentuh lehernya.

Rasanya geli. Aneh dan.. Sudah cukup!

"TOLONG!! Hmph!!" Naruto membekap mulut Hinata saat gadis itu mencoba berteriak.

"Sssht.. Pelankan suaramu sayang.. Kau benar-benar ingin kuperkosa disini hm?"

Hinata menatap horor Naruto mendengar perkataan pria itu. Tentu ia tahu Naruto tidak bercanda.

"Anak pintar." Naruto menyeringai melepaskan bekapan mulutnya melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"A-ah.. Ternyata kau!"

"Hm..?"

"Ternyata kau yang mengikutiku!!"

Hinata menarik lengannya berusaha keluar dari himpitan Naruto.

"Kenapa membalikan fakta. Sudah jelas kau yang mengikutiku.."

"Lalu kau ini apa ha?! Kau yang mengikutiku sampai disini brengsek.."

Naruto menaikan alisnya dan menyeringai. "Kau benar." Akunya.

"Aku mengikutimu sampai disini hanya untuk memastikan saja. Apa benar kau tidak mengikutiku hn?" Lanjutnya santai.

"Iya! Aku mengikutimu puas kau ha?!"

Naruto terkekeh dan mengecup ujung bibir Hinata sesaat.

"Seharusnya kau katakan itu daritadi sayang."

Hinata membuang mukanya jijik mendapatkan perlakuan itu dari Naruto. Lalu mendorong dada bidang pria itu dan merenggangkan jarak diantara mereka.

"Hn. Dan harusnya kau tetap dirumah." Dan perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata jengah. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendorong pria itu dengan kesal.

"Oh! Jadi kau ingin istrimu ini tetap dirumah ha?!"

"Kau mau aku tetap dirumah melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Menyapu mengepel mencuci piring, mencuci pakaian memasak dan melakukan segalanya sementara kau bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain diluar sana ha!?"

Dan perkataan Hinata kali ini jelas membuat Naruto tertawa geli.

"Kau pikir itu lucu brengsek!?"

Naruto kembali mendekati Hinata dan kembali mengurung gadis itu diantara kedua lengannya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika kau tidak akan peduli hm?" Bisiknya datar.

Sial.

"..." Hinata merutuk. Ia lupa kenyataan itu.

"Ingatkan aku saat kau bersikeras memintaku menyetujui hal yang sama." Naruto kembali membelai sisi wajah Hinata.

Benar-benar sialan!

"Untuk tidak ikut campur ?" Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tidak peduli dengan siapa aku pergi hm.." Rasanya Hinata ingin menggali lubang dan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saat ini juga.

Dan Naruto menikmati setiap perubahan wajah Hinata yang sekarang memerah namun penuh kekesalan.

"Tapi kau benar sayang.." Naruto kembali menelusup pipi Hinata dan berbisik ditelinga gadis itu yang saat ini masih kehilangan perkataannya. "Akulah yang mengikutimu.. Disini."

Hinata mengernyit.

"Kau tau.. Aku tidak suka dibantah. Dan kau sengaja melakukan itu!"

Ya. Ingatkan Naruto dengan kejadian hangat sebelum ini dimana ia ditinggalkan begitu saja ditempat parkir!

Sendirian. Dengan harga diri terinjak.

Tentu saja! Kau pikir orang-orang disana tidak akan menggosipkan dirinya eh?

Naruto tentu tidak ingin mendengar berita murahan tentang dirinya yang dicampakan oleh istri yang baru ia nikahi yang malah memilih pergi bersama pria lain dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Cih!

"Tapi itu bukan tanpa alasan.."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata angkat bicara. Ia tentu ingin tau motif apa dibalik pria ini mengikutinya sampai disini.

"Putuskan hubunganmu dengan bocah itu."

"Tidak bisa! Hubungan kami baru resmi sehari sebelum kau menghancurkan segalanya!"

"Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Maka aku bisa." Naruto menyeringai lebar.

Hinata ikut menyeringai.

"Jangan bodoh. Dia sudah mengira kau itu pamanku. Apapun yang kau katakan. Dia tidak akan percaya."

"Oh yeah? Bagaimana jika bukan aku yang mengatakannya hn."

Seringaian Hinata lenyap begitu saja.

"Maksudmu..'

"Kau pikir bocah itu benar-benar serius padamu hm?"

Hinata tidak mengerti kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah. Tapi ia sangat yakin jika Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya.

"Kita buktikan jika kau tidak percaya."

Naruto membawa Hinata kembali ketempat mereka.

Namun dipertengahan langkah mereka terhenti saat Hinata melihat pemandangan menjijikan dimana Sasuke tengah berciuman dengan Ino.

Sejujurnya ia tidak akan percaya begitu saja. Ini semua sudah direncanakan oleh Naruto tentu saja.

Tapi tidak saat ia melihat Sasuke membalas ciuman itu dengan mudahnya.

Astaga. Ini tempat umum. Tapi dia seolah tak peduli.

Menjijikan sekali!

Hinata kembali melangkah dan duduk didepan mereka tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke terperanjat.

"H-Hinata.."

Naruto duduk menyusul dan menahan seringaiannya.

PLAK!

Namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah sebuah tamparan yang justru Hinata berikan padanya.

"Puas kau ha?"

Naruto menatap Hinata dan tertawa kecil. Ia sungguh tidak peduli dengan rasa panas dipipinya. Ia justru semakin kagum dengan sikap istrinya yang tidak bisa diprediksi itu. "Hinata ini semua memang bukan.."

PLAKK!!

Kali ini tamparan keras itu melayang kepipi Sasuke dan membuat perkataannya terhenti.

"Tutup mulutmu Uchiha. Aku tidak sudi melihat wajahmu lagi!" Hinata dengan senang hati menyiramkan sisa ramennya kearah Sasuke.

"Dan terimakasih Ino Yamanaka. Kau benar-benar sangat membantu disini.' Hinata menarik Naruto pergi dari tempat itu dan menggerutu kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak kau membayarnya.. Tapi aku tidak suka cara kerja wanitamu." Hinata melemparkan dirinya kekursi mobil Naruto yang empuk. Lalu memejamkan matanya lelah.

"Hn. Setidaknya kau tau dia bocah bajingan."

"Berisik! Aku bahkan tidak peduli seberapa banyak wanita lain yang dia kencani dibelakangku selagi aku tidak melihatnya langsung!" Hinata memijat pangkal hidungnya sesaat.

"Itu menjijikan." Lanjutnya nyinyir.

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan. Naruto membiarkan Hinata tertidur dikursinya.

Ia tahu gadis itu masih kelaparan.

Dengan itu setibanya di apartemen Naruto membuatkannya Stake lada hitam dan Nasi kare.

Hidup sendiri membuatnya terbiasa melakukan segala halnya sendirian. Termasuk memasak.

Dan ia senang melihat masakannya dinikmati Hinata.

Mereka kini terduduk disofa sembari menonton televisi.

"Besok kau harus mulai lakukan tugasmu sebagai seorang istri."

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir rasional. Tidak ada keuntungan sedikitpun untukku!"

"Tidak. Kau pikir orang bodoh bisa pintar dengan sendirinya hn?"

Hinata mengernyit tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto kali ini.

"Jangan berbelit-belit aku tidak suka berpikir!"

"Tentu saja bodoh. Kau hanya harus belajar untuk bisa menjadi sosok wanita yang sebenarnya."

"Cih.. Dia pikir aku wanita seperti apa." Hinata menggerutu tidak terima dan mendapati hadiah sentilan didahinya dari Naruto.

"Hentikan itu brengsek! Kau pikir itu tidak sakit apa.."

Naruto mengabaikan ocehan Hinata dan mengambil alat tulis untuk gadis itu lalu melemparkannya kearah Hinata dan membuat gadis itu kembali menggerutu.

"Tulis semua yang kukatakan."

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Seakan penting saja."

"Lakukan saja jangan banyak bicara!"

Hinata mendengus tidak suka dan mulai menuliskan apapun yang keluar dari mulut Naruto yang saat ini berjalan bulak balik didepannya seperti guru pengawasnya dulu.

"Pertama. Kau harus bangun lebih awal dariku. Dan buatkan aku kopi."

"Lalu setelah itu kau boleh membangunkanku. Tapi ingat! Jangan sampai aku terbangun dan kau belum melakukan pekerjaan itu mengerti!" Hinata memutar matanya malas. "Memangnya kau biasa bangun jam berapa eh?!"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus! Aku biasanya bangun pukul 5 pagi."

"APA?!" Hinata melotot tidak percaya.

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak bisa bangun sepagi itu!"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Hn. Aku tidak peduli."

"Tsk. Sialan."

"Lanjutkan! Setelah itu kau siapkan air hangat untukku mandi. Dan siapkan juga pakaianku."

"Lalu buatkan sarapan untukku."

"Setelah itu baru kau bersihkan semua ruangan di apartemen ini. Setelah itu kau boleh bersantai."

"Satu lagi! Kau harus datang kekantorku sebelum jam makan siang. Dan jangan lupa bawakan aku makanan yang kau buat. Garis bawahi! Makanan. Yang. Kau. buat!" Naruto menekan setiap perkataannya yang membuat Hinata jengah.

"Dan oh! Kau harus selalu menyambutku didepan pintu saat aku pulang. Darimanapun. Dan kapanpun. Mengerti!"

Hinata melempar alat tulis yang barusaja ia gunakan dengan marah.

"Semuanya tentangmu! Buatkan ini. Buatkan itu. Siapkan ini. Siapkan itu! Ini semua tidak adil sialan!"

"Mana bagianku! Semuanya hanya ada kerugian yang ku dapat!"

"Hn. Itu semua tugas seorang istri asal kau tau. Dan tugasku tidak perlu kau atur. Aku akan melakukannya sebelum kau sadari itu."

Hinata memutar matanya kembali.

"Itu tetap tidak adil! Kenapa kau atur-atur aku dan memerintahku sesuka hatimu sementara aku bahkan tidak boleh melakukan apapun selain menurutimu!"

"Hn. Kau itu bocah. Tidak akan mengerti jika tak kuberi tau lebih dulu."

Ya. Benar.

Hinata hanya mendengus tidak terima.

"Jika kau tidak mau melakukan semua itu.. Hanya satu yang perlu kau lakukan."

"Apapun itu akan kulakukan! Aku tidak sudi jadi pelayanmu!'

"Kau yakin?'

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Kau hanya perlu tidur dan bercinta denganku. Mulai malam ini. Dan seterusnya."

Hinata mengatupkan mulutnya yang terbuka.

'Najis!'

"Jangan bermimpi! Lebih baik aku menjadi pelayanmu daripada harus melayanimu diranjang!" Hinata bergidik. Ia tentu tidak ingin membayangkan dirinya bersama pria itu tidur telanjang. Tapi sayangnya justru bayangan itu telah menghampirinya begitu saja.

"Arrhh!! Itu tidak mungkin!" Hinata memicingkan matanya kearah Naruto yang saat ini tengah menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan pernah menyentuhku! Apapun yang terjadi!"

"Hn." Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan konsonan khasnya.

'Tapi aku tidak janji.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

_**Dan dimulailah perubahan kehidupan mereka yang sesungguhnya disini.**_

**Oh ya ada yang bilang cerita ini kyk fim perfect husband. Saya tidak tau dimana letak kemiripanya karena saya sndiri tidak pernah mnonton film tersebut. Saya hanya mengikuti alur imajinasi saya sendiri. Dan oh ya setelah membaca ripiu km. Rasanya kenapa ya saya g kasih judul yg sama difenfik ini. Karena sungguh itu sangat menggambarkan cerita ini sebenarnya. Well,saya memberi judul fenfik ini ngasal bgt. Jd g tau dimana letak cause i love u nya haha..**

**Lalu buat yg riquest agar narutonya g dibikin melo krna cinta cemburu sama hinata. Tenang ajaa.. Saya jg tidak ingin Naruto terlihat tidak keren. tentu saya akan buat dia melow dengan karakternya sendiri. Dan tunggu saja ya saat itu tiba.**

**Lalu terimakasih buat semua peripiuFollwfavs yang mengikuti cerita absurd ini. Terimakasih buat saran dan respon kalian semua. Saya sangat menghargainya.**

**Maafkan jika setiap chapternya masih kurang memuaskan. Saya tidak bisa mengetik banyak-banyak karena saya membuat ini diaplikasinya. Dan kalo kebanyakan words nya suka jd leg hp saya. :')**


End file.
